The invention refers to a device for applying oil on dough portions, particularly for making semmels or breakfast rolls (Kaisersemmeln), which are provided on their surface with severing areas by means of upwardly and downwardly moved molding or forming tools, in particular by jogging means, said device having a pump for applying the oil onto the dough portion prior to molding same.
When producing dough portions, which are, as is particularly the case with semmels or breakfast rolls (Kaisersemmeln), to be provided on their surface with severing areas by making incisions, slots or the like, the surface of the dough portion is wetted with oil prior to forming the severing areas whereupon the dough portion is deformed on its upper surface by means of said molding or forming tool, in particular this surface is subjected to a jogging operation, during which the surface of the dough portion is pressed in inward direction by the cutting edges of the jogging means or a pestle performing a helical movement. The thus formed severing areas are, together with their surrounding area, wetted with oil after having turned out the jogging means. During the subsequent final roofing or fermentation process, during which the dough portions rest on ther jogged side, the severing areas are folded up and appear to stick together. On shoving the dough portions into the baking oven, which is effected with the jogged side of the dough portions showing in upward direction, the severing areas apparently sticked together are torn, however, on account of the oil being present between the dough parts, a sharp crack is formed which is desired in well shaped semmels or breakfast rolls (Kaisersemmeln) or the like.